


愿赌服输

by fragoleeeee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragoleeeee/pseuds/fragoleeeee
Summary: 一次赌博。





	愿赌服输

“告诉我，sese，你还能给我些什么？”倚靠在软皮沙发上的皮克压低声线，微微前倾，一副饶有兴致的样子。

“再…再来，sese一定赢你！”微醺的皇马队长脸红红的，如同亡命赌徒一般，明显是求胜的欲望压倒了理智。

“哦？是吗？可是sese，你现在只剩一条内裤了啊。”皮克若有所思地把玩着自己的缎面领带，慢悠悠地说。

“sese还会…会弹吉他啊，要是输了的话我给你弹吉他唱歌，好不好。”皇马队长抓扯着自己的头发，有些懊恼地说。

“行吧”皮克拍拍西装裤上的褶皱，起身去给拉莫斯拿那只浅色木吉他，“不过，是我点歌哦”像是想起什么似得，皮克转过身来，笑得狡黠。

“只要不唱巴萨队歌都可以！”皇马队长时刻捍卫着白衣军团的尊严。

杰拉德.皮克今天一身西装革履，人模狗样是去出席加泰罗尼亚扑克牌大赛的颁奖典礼的。凭借着看穿对手一切假动作的过人本领，巴萨后卫赢了一个不大不小的奖项。这无疑惹恼了不允许任何人（尤其是杰拉德皮克）抢自己自己风头的皇马队长拉莫斯。于是，刚下飞机的皮克就被自家男友扯着领带并被要求来几局。

但是很不幸，皇马队长对于扑克牌并不像踢点数那样擅长。以fp拖欠自己工资为由而拒绝支付现金的皇马队长在喝掉了两瓶皮克珍藏的葡萄酒后，主动提出输一局脱一件的色情规则。拉莫斯甚至一度脑补出皮克裸身溜大鸟的淫（欢）秽（乐）画面并笑出声。可是现在，浑身上下只剩一条内裤的人是他自己。

和任何赌红了眼睛不认人的赌徒一样，拉莫斯也赌得失去了理智，自尊心要求他必须要赢皮克，一局也好。

然而，当皮克把最后一把牌摊开给拉莫斯看时，拉莫斯知道自己又输了。

拉莫斯咬咬牙，把内裤褪到脚踝处，用吉他遮住自己的关键部位，露出胯骨处形状好看的刺青，一脸大义凛然地问到“蠢熊，你要听什么，说吧。”很有视死如归的风骨。

“你欠我那么多钱怎么还能如此理智气壮呢？sese.”皮克坐在对面沙发上，交叠着两只漂亮修长的腿，双手合拳，一脸探究。

“不…不是说了不赌钱，赌…”皇马队长努力为自己辩解。

“赌你自己全身赤裸地给我弹吉他吗？”皮克发笑。

“你妈的少废话，你要听什么歌？快说！”皇马对长显然被巴萨后卫消磨掉了耐心。作为多才多艺的安达卢西亚小野狼，拉莫斯非常自信地觉得自己靠弹吉他唱拉普跳弗拉门戈舞也能养活自己。

“啧啧啧，sese你还是不耐心，来，我们一起想想。”皮克说着起身绕到拉莫斯背后，修长的手指抚上了拉莫斯腰窝上的刺青，引得拉莫斯微微颤抖。

“先说好，没唱完就不许停。会被惩罚哦。”皮克凑到拉莫斯耳边，用力地咬了一下拉莫斯的耳垂，毛茸茸的下巴刺得拉莫斯的肩膀和脖颈泛起一片绯红。

“蠢熊，你…你干什么…别…唔”拉莫斯的骂声转为低低的呻吟，又被皮克用绵长的亲吻淹没。

相比于被动承受的皇马队长，巴萨后卫显然很忙，一只手扳过拉莫斯的脑袋索要亲吻，一只手流连于拉莫斯精瘦的胸脯，揉捏着拉莫斯过于敏感的乳。

正当拉莫斯闭着眼咬着唇努力不让自己叫出声维护自己作为板鸭队长最后的尊严时，皮克却停下了手上的动作。“弹上次你上在节目上弹的歌吧，看你弹给女主持人听，我也挺想听。”皮克笑嘻嘻的，拉莫斯却打了一个寒战。

“那节目组安排的，为了节目效果嘛，你懂的。”拉莫斯深知随机应变的重要性，于是满脸堆笑，试图安抚自己醋意超标的男朋友。

皮熊很生气，后果很严重。一夜七次郎，阿水难下床。

比如现在，拉莫斯的家伙已经被皮克修长的手指稳稳地握住了。在皮克娴熟地动作下，拉莫斯浑身战栗，很快有了反应。

“sese，我想听。”皮克温柔地说，蔚蓝色的双眼显得纯良无害，像某种温驯的大型犬。

但拉莫斯分明听到了皮克解开皮带的清脆声响。那块方形的铁扣蹭得拉莫斯臀部的一小片肌肤有些凉。

拉莫斯不敢设想如果现在说拒绝的话巴萨的高大后卫会做出什么来，只好轻轻地拨弄这琴弦，喃喃地唱起了前几天上节目表演给女主持人的火辣情歌，委屈巴巴，眼红红的像是被欺负哭过的小兔子。全然没有之前在摄像机前的热情火辣。

半首歌唱下来，皮克都没什么大动作，只是利用自己腿长的优势用自己双腿腿圈住拉莫斯盘起的双腿，偶尔用面料硬挺的西装裤腿磨蹭着拉莫斯肌肉线条分明的小腿。

而当唱到副歌那句“我爱你 请做我的玫瑰吧”的时候，拉莫斯感觉到肩膀一疼，是皮克啃了上来，紧接着下身突如其来的充实与肿胀使拉莫斯几乎尖叫出声，手指上的动作也乱作一团，拨出一阵不成曲调的滑稽音符。

有时候越是软弱越是会被欺侮，比如现在巴萨后卫此时并不打算放过嘟囔着不要，轻一点，停下来的皇马队长。即使我们伟大的队长栗色的大眼已经充满了生理性的泪水，但皮克并未有丝毫怜惜之心。他一面不留余地地卖力顶弄着拉莫斯浑圆的翘臀，一面来回撸动着拉莫斯硬邦邦的家伙，还时不时地用下流话羞辱着我们的铁血队长。

“嘿，sese,你看看你……”

“sese 不用忍得那么辛苦的，叫出来吧，比你唱歌好听。”

我们平时风光无限，威风堂堂的皇马队长、铁血后卫此时只能断断续续地呻吟着，歌唱着，手指有气无力地拨弄着喑哑的琴弦。

但我们不必心疼他，因为我们都知道，愿赌服输。

这是或许皮克为数不多的，能制服拉莫斯的时刻，把拉莫斯睡服不仅需要天赋异禀的尺寸，还需要炉火纯青的技巧，这都是皮克引以为豪的。

终于，拉莫斯在前后双重刺激下交代了自己，紧接着，在一阵阵令人酸胀的绞弄下，皮克也结束了今夜的第一次。

“sese，这才开始呢。”皮克一边替拉莫斯梳理着被汗水浸湿的额发，一边亲吻着拉莫斯因为疲惫而微微合上的栗色双眼，如同虔诚的教徒亲吻天父的脚趾。

**Author's Note:**

> 中秋愉快。


End file.
